wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/105
=New Study Suggests America's Grand Canyon Is 65 Million Years Old= * Oh for crying out loud when are they going to fill that in? --Grazon 18:29, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Well that explains why it gets up at 4AM, drives at 15 mph, and is always telling Las Vegas to turn the music down. --Careax 21:48, 10 May 2008 (UTC) *Proof God approves of landfills. --Sneakers 05:18, 12 May 2008 (UTC) =Ancient Native American Cliff Dwelling= =Huge Drug Bust Nets 75 University Students= * Dozens of toilets at Yale are now being flushed. --Grazon 01:21, 8 May 2008 (UTC) =U.S. Army To Review Conditions At Some Barracks= *Terrorists have been saving money by replacing bombing plans with paper towels to be flushed down toilets." - The Lake Effect 09:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) * "I'm getting really sick of this shit!" --Careax 01:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =Man Discovers Dog Under Hood Of His Truck= * A tiger in your tank? Horsepower? Not at these gas prices... - The Lake Effect 18:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) * Forget a catalytic converter... a DOGalytic one is much more loyal and also acts as a car security system! --Careax 01:47, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =Olympic Torch Carried To Summit Of Mt. Everest= *Hey is that the Dali Llama over there? why is he....cold beans! he's mooning us!!! --Grazon 23:33, 9 May 2008 (UTC) *"Man, this is nut-biting cold. I wish I was a self-immolating monk right now. Yeah, that would be nice and toasty..." - The Lake Effect 02:21, 10 May 2008 (UTC) * "Damn it, why won't the torch light?! Oh right, altitude, oxygen, and all that. Hmmm... last one down the mountain has to tell the Chairman!" --Careax 21:44, 10 May 2008 (UTC) =Russian Sailors March In Annual Victory Day Parade= * "See, not every Russian has horrible teeth... only about 99.7% of us." --Careax 01:57, 10 May 2008 (UTC) * "We represent the Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild..." --Careax 21:41, 10 May 2008 (UTC) =Family Members Arrive To Attend Jenna Bush's Wedding= This is Marvin Bush arriving on Air Force One * What's that God? if Every atheist promises to go to Church on Sunday you'll end the unholy Union and all involved with a lightening bolt? Well good luck with that 'cause I doubt they're going. --Grazon 23:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) * He couldn't tell if it was broken water or spilled Southern Comfort. But either way he knew Jenna had been there very recently. --Careax 01:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) *"Well, Billy promised that we could party with Maria Menounous later..." - The Lake Effect 02:27, 10 May 2008 (UTC) =U.S. Navy Names Ship In James Stockdale's Honor= * ...And the ship's internal diagnostics and GPS systems immediately go on the fritz. --Careax 02:52, 11 May 2008 (UTC) *The ship is expected to be captured in a matter of weeks. --Grazon 03:04, 11 May 2008 (UTC) =Dancers Audition For The Rockettes= * I'm going to need some time alone with this photo. --Grazon 01:00, 12 May 2008 (UTC) =The Second Greatest Presidential Daughter Ever Gets Married, Photo #1= =The Second Greatest Presidential Daughter Ever Gets Married, Photo #2= =The Second Greatest Presidential Daughter Ever Gets Married, Photo #3= * See the tie sticking out of Herry's shirt? lol guess it's true, women do marry men that remind them of their fathers. --Grazon 00:59, 12 May 2008 (UTC) * World's first test tube twin marries--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC)